L'autre Côté Du Miroir
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Elle avait entendu un jour une vieille légende, qui disait que de l'autre côté du miroir, les gens étaient le strict opposé de ce qu'ils étaient ici, leur comportement était entièrement divergeant... Elle se plaça donc devant la surface lisse et fixa son reflet un instant avant de poser sa question: 'Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté du miroir' ; DÉFI KiwiDeL'espace!


**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël, et je vous souhaite en avance une bonne année!**

 **Bon alors comment dire... Ce petit OS, ça fait bien un an que je suis censée l'écrire, mais pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude: Jackie est une horrible retardataire. C'est comme ça, même les solutions miracles du Dr Chopper n'y changeront rien. J'avais déjà rédigé la première moitié à l'époque, mais l'insatisfaction totale vis à vis de ce que j'avais écrit m'a empêché de continuer et après j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour reprendre tout ça et terminer ^^**

 **Il s'agit en fait d'un petit défi, lancé par Kiwi de l'espace sur ''Idées En Vrac, Sauvons le Fandom'' , et le thème n°9 proposé m'avait pas mal emballée, même si je savais que ce ne serait pas de la tarte à écrire. Le sujet? ''Le Miroir. Imaginez l'autre côté du miroir. Un Luffy pervers et méchant. Une Nami généreuse qui effectue toutes les demandes des gens. Un Zoro sans ambition et faible. Un Usopp piètre menteur, mais incroyablement vaillant. Un Sanji macho et violeur. Un Chopper violent et pas mignon. Une Robin extravertie et heureuse de partout. Un Franky pudique et sérieux. Et un Brook triste et mauvais. Que serait alors la vie horrible de Nami sur le bateau?''.**

 **Donc voilà, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse voir par vous même si je me suis ratée ou pas ^^ Tiens j'ose même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas ; Idée originale de Kiwi de l'espace. En fait pour le coup, rien ne m'appartient... Ou peut-être juste le style d'écriture XD**

* * *

 **.**

 **L'autre côté du miroir**

 **.**

C'était une belle après midi d'été, et le célèbre équipage au chapeau de paille profitait de cette dernière et d'un repos bien mérité sur une île dont la spécialité était les antiquités. Les boutiques de bibelots et objets anciens se dressaient côte à côte dans des rues pavées au charme indéniable, leur parfait alignement parfois interrompu par une auberge, un bar, ou quelques magasins différents des précédents.

Dans la rue, deux jeunes femmes émerveillées observaient à travers les vitrines des objets d'un autre temps. De ceux qui portent les traces de la vie qui s'écoule, et tous ayant leur propre histoire. Elle s'arrêtèrent finalement dans leur promenade lorsqu'un magasin en particulier attira leur attention. Une étrange atmosphère se dégageait de ce dernier, et toutes deux ne résistèrent pas à la tentation d'y entrer.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte d'entrée, elles furent accueillies par un drôle de petit vendeur à l'air aussi vieux que les objets qu'il exposait, et à l'intriguant regard empli d'une sagesse mystérieuse et fascinante. Le vieil homme resta silencieux et leur désigna la pièce d'un geste circulaire, le regard pétillant et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Robin comprit aussitôt le message et acquiesça, se dirigeant ensuite vers les rayonnages sous le regard interrogateur de Nami. Ce dernier s'éclaira ensuite, comprenant finalement que le propriétaire les laissaient se promener et observer les antiquités à leur guise.

Elle se faufila donc dans une étroite allée, observant autour d'elle les curieux objets suspendus aux murs: ils étaient si anciens que leur usage initial était à présent inconnu de la majorité. Passant une impressionnante armoire en bois sculpté, Nami se retrouva face à un étrange miroir terni, son reflet la fixant alors qu'elle détaillait l'artefact. Prise d'une drôle de sensation, elle décida d'écouter sa curiosité, qui l'avait piquée aussitôt. Elle s'approcha donc et leva ses doigts fins vers l'objet, effleurant la surface lisse et éprouvée par le temps.

\- Bel objet n'est-ce pas? » fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'avait pas entendu le vieux propriétaire se rapprocher.

Devant la surprise de la jeune femme, le vieil homme eut un léger sourire. Il continua toutefois, comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

\- Toutes les pièces que cette boutique possède ont des propriétés assez particulières. Ce sont des objets magiques.

\- Magiques? Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible?

\- Vous êtes cartésienne à ce que je vois. Très bien, prenez ce miroir par exemple. Il montre à celui qui le tient ce qu'il a envie de voir, il répond à ses questions, du moment que celles ci sont de l'ordre de l'hypothèse.

La jeune navigatrice le regarda, pantoise. Elle ne voyait pas très bien où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

\- C'est à dire?

L'homme la regarda, les yeux emplis de malice, son sourire mystérieux toujours sur les lèvres. En un sens, il lui rappelait un peu Robin lorsqu'elle se mettait à parler d'archéologie.

\- Essayez. Placez-vous devant le miroir et demandez lui quelque chose que vous aimeriez savoir. Comment le monde serait-il si une personne n'avait pas existé? Quel genre de personne seraient vos amis s'ils étaient le total opposé de ce qu'il sont à présent? Imaginez une situation inexistante et demandez lui.

La rouquine le regarda intriguée, puis comme envoutée par l'étrange charme apaisant du vieux propriétaire et par sa curiosité, elle s'essaya à poser une question au miroir. Elle avait entendu un jour une vieille légende, qui disait que de l'autre côté du miroir, le monde était entièrement inversé, les gens étaient le strict opposé de ce qu'ils étaient ici, leur comportement était entièrement divergeant...

Elle se plaça donc devant la surface lisse et fixa son reflet un instant avant de poser sa question.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté du miroir?

 **OoO**

Un navire. Une proue en forme de lion. Elle connaissait cet endroit. Bien sûr, qu'elle le connaissait: c'était sa maison depuis assez longtemps maintenant et elle avait vécu assez de choses avec ses autres habitants pour qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais. Le Thousand Sunny était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Sur le pont était éparpillé un joyeux équipage. Dont une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse. Nami observait les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux, ébahie. Elle voyait tout le monde! Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky. Et même elle même. Elle observait son double se déplacer sur le pont, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Éberluée, elle assista alors à la scène la plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais pu voir. Et pourtant des choses bizarres et incroyables, elle en avait vues des centaines, avec son équipage d'aventuriers chtarbés. Mais là, cela dépassait l'entendement.

 **OoO**

 _Robin et Nami partaient dans un énième fou rire, les blagues fusant à cent à l'heure. Toutes deux étaient parties dans leurs délires, alignant les phrases étranges et sans aucun sens ainsi que les références aux licornes roses et aux chats qui volent en chiant des arc en ciels._

 _Pendant ce temps là, Luffy s'amusait à traumatiser leur algue verte attitrée, qui était parti se réfugier derrière leur capitaine au long nez, le visage pâle, sous le regard goguenard et presque cruel de leur compagnon au cheveux d'ébène._

 _\- Usopp! Protège moi s'il te plaît! Il me fait peur!_

 _\- Bon sang Zoro, c'est qu'une petite araignée!_

 _\- Oui mais elle est horribleeeeeeeuh!_

 _\- Rah, mais arrête un peu, sois un homme et prends sur toi! Et Luffy arrête de le traumatiser! Il est déjà pas aidé par nature, alors n'y rajoute pas du tiens!_

 _\- Oh, mais c'est fun! » ricane Luffy, ne se sentant pas le moins coupable du monde._

 _Leur petite dispute fut vite couverte par les hurlements de rire des deux demoiselles de l'équipage, puis par ceux, pas de rire du tout, du cuisinier qui ne supportait visiblement pas ces ''piaillements suraigus''._

 _\- Oh les pétasses, fermez là deux secondes! Sérieux, ce que c'est chiant les nana! Mis à part pour niquer un bon coup, ça sert pas à grand chose, hein..._

 _\- Argh, mais t'es pas bien de dire de telles insanités! Sois plus poli Sanji! » releva Franky, tout bonnement horrifié de tant de vulgarité._

 _\- Ah toi ta gueule le puceau, on t'a pas sonné!_

 _\- F... Franky, c'est quoi un puceau? » osa à peine demander Zoro._

 _\- Tu veux que je t'explique, gamin? Si tu veux tu viens deux secondes dans la cuisine avec moi et je te montre... » répliqua aussitôt le blond pervers, le regard masqué par une paire de lunettes noires et un sourire mauvais, n'inspirant pas du tout confiance, sur les lèvres._

 _\- Euh... non ça ira. » fit le vert en se reculant derrière Usopp, Luffy repartant dans un fou rire._

 _\- Hahaha, Zoro a peur! Hahahaha!_

 _Bien heureusement pour le marimo du bord, c'est Nami qui intervint, coupant cours à la discution qui commençait vraiment à dériver. Entre Sanji, leur criminel sexuel avéré et Luffy le sadique pervers, le pauvre Zoro était plutôt content: il commençait sérieusement à craindre pour son avenir... Pas qu'il ait de grands projets quant à ce dernier, mais quand même._

 _\- Désolée d'interrompre, mais on a de la visite: Marines en vue les gars._

 _Le blond tourna un regard dédaigneux vers la navigatrice._

 _\- Ah bah pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose celle là, il fallait que ça soit à ce moment là..._

 _Blessée, la rouquine baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Encore une fois, elle prendrait sur elle et ne relèverait pas._

 _\- Des marines? Où ça?! J'ai envie de poutrer de la lavette! » beugla le médecin de l'équipée avant de se jeter sur le bateau le plus proche._

 _Luffy se désintéressa de sa cible première et afficha un immense sourire carnassier. Il allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur du marin, ça lui ferait du bien! Et puis après, il irait peut être embêter un peu Zoro. Ou alors il coincerait Nami dans un coin avec Sanji. Va savoir. Selon l'humeur du moment..._

 _\- Bon euh... je vous les laisse les gars, je me suis un peu fait mal la dernière fois, alors..._

 _\- C'est bon, gardes le bateau l'algue verte. C'est pas comme si on s'était attendu à ce que tu nous sois utile, hein..._

 _Voyant le regard humide de son compagnon face à la pique de Brook, qui passa en soupirant d'un air triste, Robin décida d'intervenir:_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, Marimo-san: je vais rester avec toi._

 _Après un «Tch» méprisant de leur cuisinier (destiné à Robin ou à Zoro, difficile à dire), tous se dirigèrent vers leurs assaillants, armes au poing, Usopp prenant encore de nombreux risques inutiles, Brook les suivant d'un air sombre, une aura de dépression flottant au dessus de sa tête. Franky se jeta lui aussi dans la mêlée, la mine sérieuse comme à son habitude._

 _En voyant ses compagnons partir à l'assaut, Nami rejoignit ses deux camarades, le regard troublé. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de rejoindre cet équipage, composé de moitié par des types exécrables? Luffy était un parfait pervers sadique, Sanji un violeur avéré qui méprisait les femmes, Brook était cynique et mauvais et le renne censé être leur médecin avait des accès de violence. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi généreuse, et si elle avait su dire non pour une fois, elle qui acceptait presque toujours de faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait, sa vie serait surement plus agréable._

 _Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter complètement son choix. Elle appréciait et respectait énormément son vaillant capitaine au long nez; Zoro et sa naïveté effarouchée était touchant. Et puis même s'il était un peureux faible et sans ambition, c'était quelqu'un de très raffiné et gentil. Puis elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec Robin. L'archéologue était si souriante et aimable! Son assurance et son caractère sociable en faisaient une personne très agréable à côtoyer, malgré le nombre de bêtises qu'elle pouvait débiter lors de leurs conversations. En effet, elle était très bavarde, et ne faisait pas toujours attention à ce qu'elle disait, ce qui faisait souvent beaucoup rire Nami. Le cerveau de la brune était aux yeux de la navigatrice comme une sorte de méli-mélo coloré, un bazar sans nom aux milles facettes. Franky n'était pas méchant non plus. Il était sérieux, avisé, et il avait une maturité souvent appréciable. Elle aimait leurs conversations nocturnes et ses conseils, ses mots rassurants lorsqu'elle était prise de doutes._

 _Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne supportait plus Sanji. Toujours avec ses remarques acerbes et désobligeantes. Un jour, il l'avait poussée aux larmes, alors qu'elle avait dépensé une fortune dans du matériel haut de gamme de cuisine pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était trop généreuse et elle le savait. Franky le lui avait dit une fois: sa générosité la perdra. Ce n'était qu'une expression connue, mais dans son cas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le charpentier avait raison._

 _Une autre fois, elle l'avais surpris dans la cale du bateau, occupé avec une jeune fille qui n'avait de toute évidence pas très envie d'être là, et qu'il avait dû dégoter à terre._

 _Luffy non plus, elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture: toujours cruel avec tout le monde, surtout les faibles. Il s'acharnait sur son compagnon aux cheveux verts à tel point que parfois, ce dernier partait se réfugier dans la salle de bain, les yeux débordant de larmes. Une fois, il avait torturé un de leur ennemis qu'il avait réussi à ramener au bateau. Elle avait mis des mois à s'en remettre et même aujourd'hui, elle n'avait toujours pas oublié les cris et l'horreur que ces derniers avaient déclenché en elle._

 _Brook et Chopper n'étaient que très légèrement mieux. Le cynisme et l'aura de dépression qui planait au dessus du premier n'avaient rien d'agréable, et elle ne passait jamais beaucoup de temps avec leur musicien, réduisant leurs interactions au strict nécessaire. Enfin, le médecin. Elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Il soignait les gens, n'aimait pas voir de blessés, mais il lui prenait des accès de colère phénoménaux et il n'avait aucune pitié pour l'ennemi, prenant même plaisir à ''démolir l'adversaire'', pour reprendre ses mots._

 _Après quelques moments, le navire de guerre de la marine fut coulé, et le groupe à l'origine du massacre rentra à bord. Chopper était encore tout excité, décrivant avec enthousiasme au musicien comment il avait fait de la chair à pâté avec ses adversaire, ce dernier l'écoutant avec attention sans pour autant se départir de son aura dépressive. Le duo fut rapidement suivi par Luffy et Sanji, occupés à débattre sur la manière dont ils auraient pu traiter une des demoiselles de la marine s'il y en avait eu une à bord. Enfin arriva Usopp, couvert de sang, et pas que celui de ses ennemis._

 _\- Capitaine-san, tu es blessé! Tu as encore pris de trop gros risques!_

 _\- Où serait l'intérêt d'un combat sinon? J'ai besoin de mon adrénaline, moi! - fit le long nez en affichant un sourire combatif._

 _Zoro le regarda d'un air mi-effrayé, mi-admiratif. Nami savait pertinemment que leur ami verdoyant vouait une admiration sans pareille à son capitaine, et qu'il rêvait parfois d'être aussi courageux que lui. Il lui avait raconté une fois lorsqu'il étaient tous les deux de garde, comment il porterait trois sabres à la ceinture et se lancerait dans d'épiques combats. Son regard d'acier ferait peur aux plus téméraires guerriers, et on le surnommerait... le Démon d'East Blue! Mais ses yeux d'enfant tout excité s'étaient vite éteints pour faire face à nouveau à la réalité: tout ceci n'était que pure utopie pour lui, il ne serait jamais ainsi, il en était sûr. Il resterait le simple homme à tout faire de l'équipage. Et puis trois sabres, c'était un truc à se casser les dents, disait-il._

 _\- Impressionnée, la tafiole?_

 _La navigatrice vit Zoro lever les yeux vers Sanji. Ce type était effrayant. Un psychopathe, voilà ce qu'il était! Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ce dernier avait pu faire du mal au vert. Et il s'en prenait à Nami et à Robin également. De son côté, Zoro ne savait même pas comment Nami pouvait supporter sa présence plus longtemps. Ou même de vivre avec ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir. À sa place, il aurait déjà fuit ou il se serait jeté à la mer. Il y avait pensé pour lui même, mais n'avait jamais osé passer à l'acte. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il y avait après._

 _Robin était trop courageuse et insouciante pour que ça ne la marque, et Usopp la protégeait: il tenait tant à elle. Il protégeait Nami et Zoro aussi, mais Nami ne se trouvait pas toujours au bon endroit au bon moment: elle était trop naïve et généreuse, ce qui la poussait souvent à accepter de rejoindre Sanji quelque part, pour ''l'aider'' disait-il. Sauf qu'il voyait bien les marques lorsqu'elle remontait de la cale ou sortait de la cuisine. Il voyait bien le regard vide qui la hantait. Mais encore une fois, il n'osait rien faire._

 _Il avait essayé une fois de la défendre, mais il avait fini en sang sur le sol, à devoir être témoin de ce dont le cuisinier avait refusé de se priver malgré la présence de son camarade. Et lorsque le blond avait terminé avec sa première victime, il avait failli être le suivant. Mais heureusement pour lui, Usopp était entré et Sanji avait arrêté aussi net ses actions. Il lui avait ensuite raconté que leur gros débile d'homme à tout faire avait réussi à se ''traler déplorablement'' contre la table._

 _Aussi, lorsqu'il vit le blond accompagné de son autre bourreau, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, en baissant le regard. Mouvement qui ne passa pas inaperçu de Nami._

 _\- Viens Zoro, on va s'assoir au soleil._

 _\- Hm..._

 _Elle était gentille Nami. Et elle était forte. Usopp la regarda s'éloigner avec le vert, sachant qu'elle tentait de le protéger de la méchanceté des deux énergumènes. Il aurait voulu les renvoyer de son équipage mais il n'avait pas le choix. Aucun autre cuisinier n'était assez fou pour rejoindre leur navire et Luffy était d'une puissance phénoménale au combat. Il était même surement plus fort que Usopp, et le provoquer pourrait causer la perte de son équipage tout entier. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à cela. Si Luffy se mettait en colère, son sadisme et son mauvais fond le pousserait à se venger sur les amis d'Usopp. D'autant que Sanji le rejoindrait peut-être dans ses actes, juste pour le fun. Ce serait un enfer._

 _Il observa encore un peu le duo, vite rejoint par Robin qui voulut elle aussi remonter le moral du mousse. Il entendait au loin le rire doux et insouciant de la brune, les idioties qu'elles racontait. Il voyait la main de Nami posée sur l'épaule de son camarade, lui apportant son soutient par ce simple contact, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Puis il aperçut ses deux éléments perturbateurs se diriger vers le petit groupe d'un air sadique. Il voulut les intercepter mais Chopper le retint pour le soigner. C'est vrai, il avait presque oublié, mais il avait perdu pas mal de sang. Ne voulant pas causer une nouvelle crise de rage chez le paradoxe vivant qu'était le renne, il ne protesta pas, suivant d'un air inquiet la progression du duo infernal vers leurs prochaines victimes. Fort heureusement, Franky les avait remarqués également, et il les rejoignit vite._

 _De son côté, Nami leva des yeux emplis de gratitude vers le charpentier, qui lui adressa un signe de tête confiant. Heureusement qu'il était là._

 **OoO**

Nami se recula du miroir. Elle en avait assez vu. Voir ses amis si différents de ce qu'ils étaient lui avait mis un choc. Les éléments les plus marquants avaient été la transformation de leur capitaine et de leur cuisinier. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. Et bien qu'imaginer Usopp se conduire en héro type, en téméraire guerrier, ainsi que Robin en jeune femme immature et insouciante avait été amusant, voir un Zoro faible et presque détruit avait été très perturbant. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé non plu les changements chez leur musicien et leur médecin.

Elle parvint à adresser un sourire poli au vieil antiquaire avant de rejoindre l'archéologue, plongée dans un livre de magie poussiéreux.

\- Euh... Robin? Tu as bientôt fini?

Sentant le léger malaise de leur navigatrice, la brune comprit aussitôt qu'elle était tombée sur quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu. Elle acquiesça doucement et reposa l'ouvrage à sa place.

Avant de sortir, Nami ne put s'empêcher de demander au vieil homme:

\- Dites... Ce que le miroir m'a montré, ce n'était qu'un scénario hypothétique, hein? Ça ne se passe pas vraiment quelque part de l'autre côté?

Le propriétaire lui offrit un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre:

\- Qui sait...

La navigatrice fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de le remercier, sortant enfin de la boutique avec son amie, qui lui demanda avec curiosité:

\- Qu'à tu vu dans ce fameux miroir?

\- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais en rentrant, je vous paye un restau!

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini! J'espère m'en être pas trop mal tirée sur ce défi, même si j'ai franchement quelques doutes. C'était sensé être un petit OS sympa, dans le genre humour et ça a tourné au déprimant, un truc de dingue! Oo Sérieusement, je suis bien contente qu'ils soient comme ils sont nos muguis! C'était un peu perturbant à mettre en scène tout ça. Je sais pas lequel m'a fait le plus bizarre: écrire un Sanji immonde, un Luffy sadique, un Zoro tout faible et traumatisé ou une Nami qui subi beaucoup et sans rien dire. Ou juste l'ambiance bien merdique que ça peut engendrer sur leur bateau... D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, si vous aviez été témoins de la même chose que Nami, quel aurait été le changement de personnalité qui vous aurait le plus marqué? Je suis tellement curieuse de savoir! ^^**

 **En tout cas, merci à ceux qui sont restés jusqu'à la fin! ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires d'ailleurs! Ça calmera peut-être un peu mes doutes... ou pas XD**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et portez vous bien! Chiao!**


End file.
